


Collide

by Ebyru



Series: random avengers prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is capable of more than he believes; no-one has ever doubted him. Thor least of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> So, two of my precious friends (midorihaven & kimberlelly) read this, and we all came to the onclusion that it wasn't up to par, so it was cut down. And now it is half of what it was BUT BETTER! Quality over quantity, right?
> 
> **Also, this is my take on all those 'Steve uses the hammer' prompts. A failed attempt, but whatever.

**Collide**  
  
  
Sometimes two great worlds collide, and the middle is something you have to create yourself.

***

Thor is on the ground, battered but never unwilling to keep fighting. He’s reaching for Mjolnir but there’s always another enemy hitting, moving his arm away, and kicking him in the stomach and ribs. 

Iron Man is too far away, busy with incoming robots; Hulk is jumping from building to building, smashing the strays; Hawkeye and Black Widow are in another area, keeping civilians safe from the onslaught. No one is close enough to see or hear though. No one save for Captain America.

One of the robots’ hands switches into a dagger, and that’s the final straw.

Steve can’t take anymore; if ever there was a time that Thor’s life could be in danger, this would be the moment. 

Steve dashes across the battlefield, somersaulting out of striking range, and swooping down for Mjolnir. He only intends to drag it closer to Thor, but instead ends up lifting it, with little more strength than needed for his shield.

The battlefield almost seems silent at this discovery, this _thing_ between them that’s so bright it’s as blinding as the sun.

Steve swings, throwing enemies left and right until he ends up in front of Thor, handing him his weapon. Thor takes it after a moment’s hesitation, and they go on to win the battle – quicker than anyone expects to be honest.

***

Afterward it’s all a blur for Steve.

Thor is praising him, stepping into his personal space – which is the norm, really – but he’s not moving out of it. Thor moves closer instead. Steve’s throat feels tight, and before he knows what’s going to happen, lips are crushing his own, dragging him in, begging to be accepted. He tells himself this must be customary for anyone who can wield Mjolnir or maybe just anyone who saves Thor’s life on Asgard, but he knows that’s wrong. 

Thor would be kissing the Avengers all the time if that were the case.

***

A bed may or may not be shared after the battle, but everyone in the household pretends not to see Steve sneaking out of Thor’s quarters in the morning.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
